phineasandferbfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Nosen
|image= |caption= Nosey destroys camera containing evidence of his existence |age= Unknown |nationality= |hometown= Nossjön |born= |profession= |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= |spouses= |pets= |other_1= |other1= |first= "Nossjöodjuret" |voice= |image2= |caption2= }} Nosen är ett sjömonster som bor i Nossjön. Fysiologi Nosey is similar in appearance to a plesiosaur, and most closely resembles a cryptocleidus with plates along its spine. Nosey is an air-breathing creature, with the air being expelled through two nostrils. Gills do not appear to be present, so Nosey may be able to hold his breath for long periods of time, much like whales, or alter its heart rate to conserve oxygen like a seal. and Phineas find Nosey, who is feeling the effects of a lack of zinc in the water]] Zinc is surmised to be absorbed from the water through the skin. Lake Nose is "unusually rich" in zinc, which allows Nosey to survive in its waters. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz's zinc-collecting machine removed the zinc from an area of the lake, Nosey became lethargic. Phineas applied a layer of sunblock containing zinc on Nosey's head. This revived Nosey and made him more energetic. The jaws and teeth are strong enough to allow him to bite through metal, including a deck at least three inches thick. Intelligens Nosey is a highly intelligent creature that is able to comprehend English sentences. He also can make judgements about motives and evaluate threats to his existence. (See "Behavior" and "Proof of existence" below.) Utfodring It is not known what type of food Nosey usually eats. However, when offered corn dogs by Phineas and Ferb, Nosey sniffed them and found them to his liking, eating them and a mouthful of the metal deck they were sitting on. He also needs zinc to survive, but he absorbs it though his skin. He doesn't eat it. Uppförande Nosey is playful and affectionate towards those he considers friends. During these playful displays, he sometimes exhibits sounds and behaviors similar to that of a seal. When confronting anyone with evidence of his existence, Nosey becomes aggressive and begins growling. Then he destroys the evidence of his existence, such as cameras, videos, and other electronic camera-like objects. Bevis för existensen The Welcome to Lake Nose magazine features pictures that are supposed to be of Nosey. Candace identifies them as "elephant, log, dolphin, diftwood, tire, diftwood, rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig, diftwood, diftwood, you aren't old enough to know what that is, diftwood, diftwood" and concludes "it's usually driftwood." The staff of the Lake Nose resort pretend to believe in Nosey's existence in order to promote tourism and sell souvenirs like t-shirts and snow globes. the rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig comes from the formal episode Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story), in wich a rhesus monkey is seen on Mars, as "the face on Mars". Nosey is the North American equivalent of Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster. He contributes to his mythological status by trying to destroy any images and evidence that might prove his existence, but the reason for doing so is that he realizes he would not be left alone if the world knew he existed. Phineas, Ferb and Candace all agree to keep Nosey's existence a secret so that he can live in peace. Nosey rewards Candace's reluctant agreement with a kiss on the cheek. Framträdanden * Nossjöodjuret Se Även